The Misadventures of Mira Nova
by SilverStarsCombine
Summary: It takes place during Toy Story 1 - 2. It's through the eyes of different toys from a different kid's room and how their lives go.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine leaked throught the windows and curtains. Inside of a small bedroom laid a tomboy who was sleepily soundlessly in her bed.

Next to her was a Mira Nova, which had joined the Buzz Lightyear toyline shortly after the show began. She had flowing ginger hair and oddly colored blue skin.

She wore a space suit similar to Buzz Lightyear's, and she was a princess which made her all the more cool to the tomboy.

Her alarm clock rang 7:30 AM, the time when she awoke for school.

She yawned and stretched before throwing the blankets off of herself and grabbing her Mira Nova toy.

"Sorry, girl, but you gotta stay here while I go to school," She said glumly, tossing Mira Nova into the toy box that sat by her bed.

She sighed before slipping into her shoes, not even tieing them before slinging on her backpack. She didn't bother to get dressed in new clothes because she had put on her school clothes the previous night before going to bed.

"Samantha, breakfast is ready!" Her father called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She called back, grabbing her unfinished homework and favorite book, "Peppermint Patty's Lemonade Stand," and rushed downstairs.

The room was silent for a moment before Mira Nova climbed out of the toy box, looking around before gesturing the other toys to come out.

"Come on, the coast is clear!" She whispered, helping some of her friends out of the old, wooden toy box.

"Jeez, that toy box sure is dusty and unclean," Her friend, Eddy, a toy dog with a short body, a big head, gray fur and a dog pink nose (with a mechinal tail, legs and neck) complained.

"You always complain," Another one of Mira Nova's friends, Darcy, a slim, tall, vampire lady with a black cloak, long fangs hanging out of her mouth, and long, blue hair with pale gray skin replied.

Eddy rolled his eyes at her and followed Mira Nova to the large tv set across the room.

"So, what's on today's schedule? Playing cards? A game of chess? Anything new happening with that creepy old neighbor?" Eddy asked several times.

"Hm.. I was thinking about.." Mira Nova said just as she turned the tv on using the buttons on the tv.

On the screen was the Buzz Lightyear video game, level 3, with the pause button flashing at the top of the screen.

"Where we left off?" Mira Nova said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, bring it on," Eddy said slyly. This would be great fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirped happily outside of the window, everything seems as normal. Mira Nova and Eddy were smashing buttons on their controllers, focusing on their video game.

"Sheesh, they're real gamers aren't they," Darcy said, glancing at her long fingernails repeatedly.

"Oh well. We shouldn't spoil their fun." Mr. Big, also of Mira Nova's friends, and one of Samanatha's favorite toys, said. He sported a red tuxedo with a blue bowtie and big, buff arms and small, skinny legs with a big head and slicked back brown hair.

And to top all of it off, he had beautiful blue eyes.

"Says Mr. Big, the over-confident spy guy," Darcy said while rolling her eyes before walking off. Mr. Big followed her.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to have a little self-confidence!" He replied sternly before clearing his throat and speaking again, "plus, being a spy is amazing! You get to go undercover.."

"..and you get to shoot bad guys, and you get to be differne people.. I know, I know." Darcy finished for him as she climbed up the arm of a chair.

Mr. Big didn't follow, only watching her climb up the arm. He sighed.

"You know, Darcy, having some confidence doesn't hurt! Even if some people, not saying that _I_ am, can be a little bit over-confident at times!" Mr. Big called up to her.

Darcy only rolled her eyes and climbed onto the table which was littered with junk food wrappers, crumbled up papers and unfinished homework from previous days.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mr. Big said before walking off.

"Aw, man!" Mira Nova exclaimed as she sat in the front of the tv screen.

"Heheh! Admit it, Nova, I'm better than you at this game and ya know it!" Eddy joked.

"Never!" Mira Nova said excitedly, pressing the 'Restart' button on the controller. She never really was the type to give up easily, which also made her stubborn.

Eddy narrowed his eyes at her. He chuckled and smirked. "I'm ready to win this," He quietly told himself as he looked back at the screen.


End file.
